plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday)/Week 17
August 2nd, 2017 Synopsis: You play as Neptuna fighting against Grass Knuckles on turn 7. Grass Knuckles has 24 health, and you (Neptuna) have 4 health. On the field (from left to right), there is a Galacta-Cactus, another Galacta-Cactus, a Hibernating Beary on a Coffee Grounds environment, another Galacta-Cactus behind a on a The Red Plant-It environment and a in the water lane. Also on the field is a Gargantuar-Throwing Imp in the first lane with the Galacta-Cactus, a Barrel of Deadbeards in the second lane with the second Galacta-Cactus, a in the fourth lane with the Galacta-Cactus and the Wall-Nut, and a Space Cowboy in the fifth lane with the Guacodile. You are given an Escape through Time, an Area 22 environment, two Final Missions and a Smoke Bomb. Here are the solutions to the puzzles: Solution 1= #Skip the zombie play phase. #Play the Escape through Time on the Space Cowboy and play the Area 22 environment in the third lane over the Coffee Grounds environment. #Use a Final Mission on the Barrel of Deadbeards, and do 4 damage to any one of the Galacta-Cacti. The Galacta-Cactus will do 1 damage to everything, followed by the explosion of the barrel, making a and destroying all the Galacta-Cacti, the Guacodile (who won't hurt the Space Cowboy when destroyed as he is invulnerable) and the Barrel Roller Zombie. The Gargantuar-Throwing Imp will also activate, creating a Smashing Gargantuar in the third lane, while also getting the Gargantuar-Throwing Imp destroyed. Grass Knuckles' health should now be 21, while yours is 1. #Use the second Final Mission on the Smashing Gargantuar and do 4 damage to Grass Knuckles, bringing his health down to 17. Now use Smoke Bomb on the Space Cowboy and move it to the third lane with the Area 22 environment and the (now very damaging) Hibernating Beary. #Start the fight. If you did it right, Captain Deadbeard should damage Grass Knuckles for 4, bringing his health down to 13. The Space Cowboy will then do 6 damage to Grass Knuckles (due to Area 22), move to the right and do 4 more damage to Grass Knuckles, then move to the right again and do 4 more damage to Grass Knuckles, taking him out as well as the Space Cowboy being unhurt from the Hibernating Beary, the remaining Galacta-Cactus and a Wall-Nut. |-| Solution 2= #Skip the zombie play phase. #Play Escape through Time on the Space Cowboy. #Use Final Mission on the Barrel of Deadbeards to destroy one of the unboosted Galacta-Cactus. The Barrel of Deadbeard's ability will deal 1 damage to everything else on the field, then the destroyed Galacta-Cactus will deal another 1 damage to everything, destroying the other Galacta-Cactus and having everything take another 1 damage. At this point, both unboosted Galacta-Cactus, the Gargantuar-Throwing Imp, the Barrel Roller Zombie, and the Guacodile should been destroyed, in the place of the Barrel of Deadbeards there should be a 4 /1 Captain Deadbeard, the Hibernating Beary should be a 12 /5 which is fronted by a 5 /3 Smashing Gargantuar, a 7 /4 Galacta-Cactus, a 5 /8 Wall-Nut and an unharmed Space Cowboy. Grass Knuckles should have 22 health remaining while you have 2 health remaining. #Play the second Final Mission on the Smashing Gargantuar to destroy the remaining Galacta-Cactus. This should result in an unfronted 16 /4 Hibernating Beary, a still-unharmed Space Cowboy, Grass Knuckles having 21 health left, and you having 1 health left. #Use Smoke Bomb on Space Cowboy to move him to the leftmost lane. #Use Area 22 on the Wall-Nut to turn him into a 0 /2 plant. #Start the fight. If you did it right, Space Cowboy should damage Grass Knuckles for 4 damage 3 times (for the third lane, he will survive Hibernating Beary's attack and destroy it), dealing 12 damage before moving onto Area 22 and dealing 6 damage to Grass Knuckles and destroying the Wall-Nut, bringing down Grass Knuckle's health to 3. Space Cowboy will then move onto the aquatic lane and attack once more, dealing the remaining damage needed to defeat Grass Knuckles. |-| Solution 3= #Skip the zombie phase. #Play Escape through Time on the Space Cowboy. #Use Final Mission on the Gargantuar-Throwing Imp, then do 4 damage to any unboosted Galacta-Cacti. Then all unboosted Galacta-Cacti, the Guacodile, the Barrel of Deadbeard, the Barrel Roller Zombie will be destroyed, due to Galacta-Cacti's and Barrel of Deadbeard's ability. Now the Hibernating Berry should have 12 /5 . #Use Area 22 to cover The Red Plant-It. Then the remaining Galacta Cactus, along with the Swabbie will be destroyed, and the Wall-Nut should have 0 /2 now. #Use Smoke Bomb on the Space Cowboy and move it to the leftmost lane. It should have 4 /5 . #Use Final Mission on the Captain Deadbeard and do 4 damage to whatever plant or plant hero, because you will definitely win. #Start the fight. If you damaged the hero in the 6th step, it would be quicker due to the fact that Grass Knuckles will be destroyed when Space Cowboy moves to the lane with the Area 22 environment. If not, when it gets there and finishes doing 6 damage to Grass Knuckles, he will still be alive with 3 health and of course, you will have to wait about two seconds more to finish the challenge. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Daily Challenges